Shine Otriz's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some Thomas Parody cast lists that Shine Otriz should use. Parody Casts Thomas/TUGS Parody Cast *Thomas as Ten Cents *Percy as Sunshine *Donald/Douglas as Big Mac *Spencer as Top Hat *Harvey as Warrior *Toby as OJ *Edward as Hercules *Henry as Grampus *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Starr *George as Captain Zero *Diesel as Zorran *Bill as Zip *Ben as Zug *Arry as Zebedee *Bert as Zak *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Daisy as Sally Seaplane *Mavis as Pearl *Gordon as Boomer *Bertie as Puffa *Duncan as The Goods Train *Billy as Billy Shoepack *Rocky as Mighty Moe *Splatter as Burke *Dodge as Blair *Bulgy as Bluenose *Spencer as Johnny Cuba *BoCo as Fire Tug *D261 as Nantucket *Den as Frank *Dart as Eddie *Duck as Little Dicther *Molly as S.S. Viena *Lady as Princess Alice Thomas/Theodore Tugboat Parody Cast *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Emily as Emily *Gordon as George *James as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Edward as Northumberland Submarine *Scruffey as Guysborough *Toby as Digby *Duck as Baddeck *Arthur as Nautilus *Oliver as Truro *Mavis as Rebecca *Daisy as Carla *Murdoch as Stewiacke *Rosie as Pugwash *Henry as Inverness *Molly as Sigrid *Diesel as Oliver *Bertie as Bedford *Trevor as Blandford *Annie as Petra *Clarabel as Pearl *Toad as Barrington *Butch as Bobby *Bill and Ben as the Ferry Twins *BoCo as Dartmouth *and more Thomas/Rayman Parody Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Duck as The Magician *Lady as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Percy as Tarayzan *Whiff as the Musician *James as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (The Spiteful Breakvan and Moskito take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters (The Troublesome Trucks, Livingstones, and Hunters are all Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Evil Thomas and Dark Rayman are attempting to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Boco as Globox (Thomas and Boco are kind friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Billy as Murfy *Stepney, Victor, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Casey Jr, Tootle, Johnny, Pufle, Jebidiah, Pete, Alfred, Doc, Huey, Jacob, Jason, Sir Reginald, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, and Rusty (Casey Jr and Friends/Dumbo/Little Golden Book Land/The Brave Engineer/The Little Engine That Could/Porky's Railroad/Madeline/Babes in Toyland/Rustee Rails Rides Again/Harry Potter/The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"/An American Tail/Back of the Knodilike) as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Hank as Clark *Edward as Polokus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Luke, Billy, Stanley, Trevor, Toots, Ivor, Tom Jerry, Rasmus, Blue (Azul), Greendale Rocket, Linus, Choo Choo, Little Chug, Dougal Train, Steam Lokey, and Pedro (Porky's Railroad/Ivor the Engine/Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends/Dora the Explorer/Postman Pat/The Brave Locomotive/Choo Choo/Dougal/Paul Bunyan/Saludos Amigos) as Globox Children *Duncan as Bizzit *Molly as Uglette *Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Diesel, D261, Diesel 10 and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Farnsworth, Montana, Season 1 Trucks, Max and Monty as The Knarrens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011) as Reflux *Sir Handel as Photographer *Sir Topham Hatt as The Bubble Dreamer *Scruffey as The Magician (I'm having Duck as The Magician in Rayman 1 and Scruffey as The Magician in Rayman Origins) *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody Cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot *Emily as Coco Bandicoot *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot *Casey Jr as Aku Aku *Spencer as Dr. Neo Cortex *Daisy as Nina Cortex *Diesel as Uka Uka *Stanley as Dingodile *Salty as Dr. N. Gin *Thomas (in fake drawing one) as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Percy as Polar *Tillie as Tawna Bandicoot *Smudger as Nitrous Oxide *Rosie as Pasadena Opossum *Thomas (in invent colors) as Evil Crash Thomas/Croc Parody Cast *Thomas as Croc *Emily as Beany The Bird *Toby as King Rufus *Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Duck, Oliver and Whiff as The Gobbos *Diesel as Baron Dante *Daisy as Flibby *Spencer as Neptuna *Bulgy as Fosley *George as Feeble *Hector as Demon Itsy *Smudger as Chumly *Diesel 10 as Cactus Jack *Murdoch as Croc's Father *Molly as Croc's Mother *Stepney as Croc's Adorable Little Brother Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Cast *Thomas as Spyro *Percy as Sparx *Oliver as Blink *Toby as Professor *Stanley as Flame *Edward as Hunter *Mavis as Zoe *Gordon as Sgt. James Byrd *James as Volteer *Duck as Cyril *Henry as Terrador *Murdoch as the Chronicler *Peter Sam as Mole Yair *Smudger as Scratch *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc *Emily as Cynder *Daisy as The Sorceress *Hiro as Ignitus *Fergus as Agent 9 *Henry as Moneybags *Molly as Bianca *Rosie as Elora *Lady as Sheila *Neville as Bentley *Spencer as Ripto *Bill as Crush *Ben as Gulp *Diesel as Red *Billy as Malefor Thomas/Hugo the Troll Parody Cast *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Stanley as Rat *Stepney as Rit *Rosie as Rut *Diesel 10 as Don Croco *Daisy as Scylla Category:Shine Ortiz